


Just A Little Bit (Of Porn)

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Series: Just A Little Porn [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Handcuffs, M/M, Older Akihito, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Younger Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito gets new neighbors and it all goes to hell in a handbasket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit (Of Porn)

Akihito lived in a one story house in Tokyo that his grandmother left as his inheritance when she passed away. It was in a quiet neighborhood with some nice people and being a teacher, he needed nice and quiet badly.

The thing was Akihito lived alone, and he was gay. He knew the town gossips sometimes made his sexuality a point of interest since at 31 years old he wasn’t married yet nor had any kids, but he didn’t care what they had to say about him, he was living his life. And besides, teaching rowdy school seniors everyday was almost enough interaction with kids for his liking. If his own child was to one day turn out like most of his school kids he didn’t know what he would do. Anyways he taught maths and social studies and his kids did a fairly good job taking in their lessons, even if they sometimes gave him a headache.

A few days ago he noticed the ‘For Sale’ sign in the yard next door coming down, which meant he’ll be having new neighbors soon. He wondered what type of people they would be and how much of them will be moving in. He wondered if he’ll like this set better than the last. God, he hoped so.

..........

Akihito didn’t have to wait long. By the end of the week his new neighbors moved in. He didn’t even realize until he saw people in the yard, an older man, his wife and what he assumed was their son based on their similar features. The young man seemed to be around 17 or 18 years old in clothes a little on the sophisticated side for typical teenagers in the area. From their looks he could tell they were people with money. But no matter, he had other things to worry about, like his date with the barista from his favorite coffee shop.

Maybe this time he’ll get lucky.

..........

Asami Ryuichi. 18 years old and seemed very mature for his age. He had a very unique shade of golden eyes, which were intense while they focused on him in class. Sometimes, Akihito felt like he was being stared at a little too intently. But this was a pupil of his, how could that ever be the case? He pushed his unease aside and chalked it up to paranoia. Although, what he had to be paranoid about, he had no idea.

Asami was also obviously a star pupil. He was rumored to ace every single test he did the first month in school, including both of Akihito’s subjects. The girls were all over him and some guys obviously envied him, but none of the guys could do anything about it since he packed some serious muscles for his age. Akihito wondered if he played any sports or did any school activities to get that way. He had an aura about him that just said to back off or you’ll experience a world of hurt. Akihito wished he could sometimes do that, with just a look tell people to keep away.

Anyways, back to more important business... 

..........

“Oh, Takaba-Sensei?!”

Akihito stopped at his gate to see Asami’s mother walking over to him, a pleasant smile on her face. He bowed in greeting before returning the smile.

“Asami-san, how are you today?”

“I’m doing well, thank you. My son has told me so much about you. He said you’re his favorite teacher...”

Akihito was taken aback by that, he had no idea he was Asami’s favorite. They never talked more than was customary in the classroom since Asami was advanced in all his subject areas.

“He’s just so hard to please, I hope you treat my son well.”

Akihito bowed again in understanding. “I will. Thank you.”

“No, thank you.”

She smiled before walking off and just before he turned back around he looked up to their front door to see a pair of intense golden eyes focused on him. He smiled shakily with how unnerving that stare was, gave a small wave and then entered his home.

..........

Asami didn’t _act_ like Akihito was his favorite teacher. As a matter of fact, he barely said two words to him in two days. Well, maybe Asami was shy, though Akihito strongly doubted that was the case. Asami held discussions and debates like a lawyer, so no, shy was definitely off the table. It didn’t even take long for him to become Hall Monitor. The halls were definitely more quiet after that.

It was a week after that when he decided to leave in the middle of his maths class for a bathroom break. While he was in front one of the wall units the door opened and he watched Asami walk in. He only inclined his head before turning back and staring down at his cock in his hand, feeling suddenly self conscious. Why did Asami have to come in here while he was hanging free and doing his business? He was glad they were the only two people present at the moment. He didn't look to see what Asami was doing but he startled when Asami chose the unit right beside his and started undoing his zipper, their hands almost touching.

Akihito was about to protest their shared proximity when Asami whipped it out and...

“Holy _shit_!”

Akihito quickly slapped both hands over his mouth, wishing he could take back the curse. A student shouldn’t have to hear a teacher curse like that! It was rude. He looked around wildly before subconsciously looking back down at Asami, nonchalantly holding maybe the biggest dick Akihito has ever seen.

“What the...” Akihito muttered at the girth of that thing. Holy _fuck_. It looked like a goddamn fist...and it looked to be half hard.

“It’s all _natural,_ Sensei.”

Akihito’s eyes snapped up to Asami’s face at his words, and he’d never really took in how much Asami towered over him until now by at least 3 inches.

“I...” Akihito stuttered before looking back down at that thing and falling speechless.

“And it’s all yours.”

It took a moment for Asami’s words to register. “W-what?”

In the blink of an eye Asami tucked himself back in and was through the door, pulling out a small bottle of hand sanitizer as he went. Akihito felt a wave of cold sweat wash over him. What the hell was going on?

..........

Akihito spent the next few days resolutely _not_ looking at Asami. He didn’t even call on him to answer questions, to the dismay of the other students. He pointedly didn’t look over at their house when he was home and he sure as hell didn’t look at Asami when he saw him outside the classroom. He avoided eye contact like the plague because there’s no way he can look at Asami and not remember that day or that...he didn’t even have a name for the size of it. He kept having dreams and nightmares about it.

So this went on for almost two weeks. It was a Saturday and Akihito had the day off. He had his day all planned out; eat and sleep, until somebody knocked at his door. When he opened it and saw who was standing there his throat closed up and his limbs suddenly felt like jello. He tried to slam the door close but Asami put his foot between the jamb and the panel and he was wearing sneakers, damnit.

“What the hell do you want?” Akihito spat while he shoved against his front door.

“Told my mother I’m coming over here to study,” Asami answered before he pushed back, shoving Akihito out of the way easily and causing him to stumble. Akihito watched as Asami stepped inside and shut the door behind him, bolting it.

“I don’t want you here,” Akihito spat.

“Tough shit, Sensei. Come here.”

Akihito tried to shove Asami off as he manhandled him towards his bedroom before shoving him on said bed.

“Hey!” Akihito protested when Asami brandished a pair of padded handcuffs before cuffing him to the bedpost. He struggled but these were handcuffs, so of course he wasn’t going anywhere. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Asami got off him and started unbuttoning his pants and Akihito could already see the outline of that _bulge_.

“No. Nonononono!”

Asami stripped, tossing his clothes aside and Akihito fell speechless once again, his eyes riveted on the size of that thing.

“Where do you think you’re gonna put that monstrosity?” Akihito protested, kicking out while Asami tugged his underwear and shorts off.

“Where do you think?” Asami asked before he held his t-shirt and just ripped it down the middle, exposing all of him to his now roving eyes.

“Are you insane? Get out of my house!”

Asami smirked. “You’re going to love it, my cute Sensei.”

Then Asami kissed him, all teeth and tongue and it was breathtaking and intoxicating and wrong and so damn right. Asami tasted so good. Then Asami moved down his jaw to his neck, sucking a hickey right below his ear.

“No, no. Don’t put that there.”

Asami licked at the bruise before murmuring, “So other guys will know you’re taken, Sensei.”

Akihito whimpered when that hot tongue closed over one of his nipples and sucked. Cold sweat washed over him when it pebbled and Asami held it between his teeth before flicking his tongue over the nub repeatedly. 

“God...stop...” Akihito moaned when Asami started pinching and pulling the other one. He was hard as a rock at this point, the pleasure like electricity travelling up his spine. Then Asami kissed over his chest and down his abdomen until he reached his treasure trail, both hands trailing down his sides. Akihito watched Asami watch him while he slid his tongue lower and lower. He allowed Asami to part his legs while he placed kisses along his inner thigh until he kept going lower and lower. And lower.

Akihito’s eyes widened and his breath hitched in fascination when Asami put enough pressure on his legs to force them wider, then he felt his tongue _there_ and his legs trembled while Asami watched him intently the whole time before stroking his neglected member.

"Oh God...nngh," Akihito moaned. It was so hot, but still so wrong to see Asami, a student of his, shoving his tongue as far up his ass as it could go and jerking him off. Those golden eyes never left his face and Asami’s hair fell over his forehead in a half bang. It was so damn sexy.

"Stop it, y-you shouldn't even be doing that to me."

"I can do anything with what belongs to me, Sensei," Asami answered after pulling back, then licking his hand before using it to stroke himself while the other held Akihito by the hip.

“Who, who the hell be-belongs to you-ou?!” Akihito stammered because damn, he’s about to get murdered by pleasure for sure. 

Asami smirked and Akihito wished he could slap it right off his handsome face. 

“You know, you’re the cutest thing in this entire town, Sensei?” Asami asked before stealing a soft kiss, their lips lightly pressed against each other.

The intimacy had Akihito’s brain functions shot to shit and he melted into the kiss and Asami’s touch and his taste. But he was still a teacher and Asami a student, he couldn’t allow it continue either way, he had to put his all into trying to stop Asami. “Please...(kiss) stop this (kiss). It’s not right (kiss).”

“Everything is right about this, Sensei. Leave it all to me and don’t worry about a thing,” Asami answered before moving his bangs to the side and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Akihito was in cuffs and there was no talking to Asami. The teen was a lost cause. Asami then used lube and stretched him open, causing Akihito to buck on his fingers. When his prostate was hit and his precome flowed freely, Asami adjusted his legs, settled in between and started lining himself up. Akihito drew in a breath of fear at the feel of that hammerhead at his entrance. He doesn’t think he could ever be prepared enough to take that thing.

“Wait...” Akihito had to try and head this off before it got any further, there was no going back after this point. “You have to...”

Asami sealed his lips around his, cutting off the rest of his words before slowly putting pressure on his hips. Akihito’s eyes widened dramatically. Jesus Christ _No!_.

Too big.

Too much.

Akihito felt like his ass was going to split four ways when Asami was done with him. He whimpered into Asami’s mouth and Asami pulled back to look down at him.

“Breath, Sensei. Breath.”

Asami’s voice filtered through the haze of pain and Akihito opened watery eyes to look up at the teen above him. “Please...I can’t...take...”

“Shhh,” Asami said softly, kissing away his tears. “We’ll go slow and you’ll get used to it. I know it’s frightening now but it will get better, I promise.”

Akihito tugged on his cuffs once more with force but they held. His legs were trembling and he swallowed thickly before looking down, where Asami was so big he could see the thickness slowly losing inches inside him. He groaned and whimpered before looking up at Asami with pleading eyes. “It hurts.”

“I’ll only give you half,” Asami promised.

“I don’t want any, you bastard.”

“Is that any way to talk to a student, Sensei?” Asami smirked.

Akihito swallowed again, trying to ride out the burn. “I can’t believe you’re doing this to me.”

Asami kissed him again. “Believe it.”

Akihito watched as Asami slowly stroked him back to hardness. It worked in counterpoint with the pain, sending a blend of the two sensations racing through his body that left him keening and groaning. Asami had skilled hands, he could at least admit that to himself.

“You’re a rapist,” Akihito panted when Asami started rocking his hips forward and twisting his wrist on the upstroke.

“Not if you’re this hard, Akihito,” Asami answered, a blissed out look on his face.

Akihito moaned. “It’s Sensei to you, Asami.”

“It’s Asami-san to you, Akihito-kun,” Asami countered in a mocking voice.

“Fuck!” Akihito cursed. This pleasure/pain combo was frying his nerve endings. His prostate was getting hit relentlessly and the pleasure was very slowly overshadowing the pain.

“Almost there,” Asami grunted.

Akihito watched, disbelieving as Asami stilled his hip when he was halfway inside.

“See, told you I’ll only give you half,” Asami said breathily, pumping his cock at a faster rate. Asami then maneuvered the flat of his foot on to his shoulders and Akihito blushed even harder. It felt like that thing wanted to crawl through his stomach and climb up his throat.

“Asami...” Akihito moaned, melting into the sheets when his prostate was hit at a more pressuring angle.

“So tight...” Asami’s breath hitched.

Akihito’s eyes wanted to roll back into his head. He was going to die... “I’m gonna...

“Come, Akihito.”

Akihito’s body went whipcord tight and he keened out his orgasm, shooting ropes of sticky cum over his stomach and Asami’s fingers while his vision whited out at the sensations and his grip on the headboard made him feel like his arms were going to break.

“Damn it,” Asami moaned, falling forward on shaking hands before burying his face in Akihito’s neck, his breath hot and harsh. Akihito felt him grab his exposed dick with one hand and the back of his neck with the other before fucking him hard and fast. It didn’t take long for Asami to come in his frenzy, he was definitely already at the brink. 

Akihito could feel Asami’s dick pulse before shooting his load inside him. When he was done Asami pulled out and looked down on him, a smile of his face. The cuffs were released and Akihito didn’t try too hard to resist Asami’s kiss, even while he tried to shove him away.

“Sensei, I’m coming over to study everyday from now on.”

“Oh hell no!” Akihito snarled. Asami rolled away and off the bed and Akihito tried to follow but a twinge of pain shot up his lower back. He groaned, falling back face first on the mattress.

Asami used Akihito’s shirt to wipe himself off before pulling his clothes on. “Next time I’ll just let myself in since I have your key. I’ll get a copy and return it back to you. Now get some rest, you’ll feel better after you sleep.”

Akihito spluttered. “The hell, Asami!”

The door slammed shut and Akihito face-palmed. Next time his ass...

Whoops. No, not his ass... Asami would love that a little too much. That fucker.


End file.
